Kevin had to do problems 36 through 61 for homework last week. If Kevin did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 36 through 61, we can subtract 35 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 26. We see that Kevin did 26 problems. Notice that he did 26 and not 25 problems.